


Fine Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Darcy really is fond of those eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Eyes

“My dear, you really do have fine eyes.”

Elizabeth Darcy opened said eyes to look up at her husband. It was a lovely summer’s day, and they were lying in the grounds of Pemberly. Blinking into the sunlight, she saw his ever handsome shape above her, his crooked smile etched across his face. She smiled too, and leant up to kiss him as way of a response. When he at last broke away from her, she looked up into his own intelligent, beautiful eyes and returned the compliment.

After a few moments, she said, “I believe that was the first thing you noticed in me.”

He laughed. “Yes, and those rather pert opinions you are so fond of sharing,” he said fondly.

“My dear sir, I am hardly the only one with fixed views of the world and its persons,” she replied archly. “I seem to remember you telling me your good opinion once lost, was last forever.” She pushed him playfully and his smile broadened.

“My love, I believe you are correct. But look at you; I had an opinion of you once, and I cannot tell you how much it has changed.”

“Oh?” she asked. “How so?”

“I can answer your question in earnest response; I must confess I thought little of you when we first met, but after coming to know you, I have simply grown more fonder and adored you more as each day passed. I love you, Elizabeth. It is that simple.”

She opened her mouth to respond, her eyes shining slightly but he pulled her into a kiss before she could. After a moment she eagerly reciprocated, their lips melting and the pleasure pouring within. She clutched at his jacket and arched herself to deepen the kiss. She did not know what had come over her, but Lizzie suddenly felt very flushed and excited. Her husband responded with evident pleasure, lifting a finger to gently trace her neck and cheekbone, which sent shivers down her spine. When breathing became a necessity, she reluctantly pulled away from him, her chest heaving, and whilst her husband would never admit it in company, he rather appreciated the view.

She stretched like a cat, her arms extended, then kissed him lightly again. “May one be as bold as to suggest we retreat to our abode?” she asked him, smiling a little. He grinned, and nodded his encouragement, and arm in arm they headed towards their beautiful home.

 


End file.
